A New Perspective
by KungFuPandaFanatic
Summary: In the world of Kung Fu Panda, many of us write on it's many characters and their stories about them. However, we are forgetting one of the most key role players in this franchise, the Peach Tree. It's always been there and has helped so many out, now you have the chance to dive into it's thoughts, beginnings, and it's meaning for the characters that have been with it.


Life, there's no better to place to start a story like this one, at least in my perspective there isn't. But unlike most people I've come to know over the years, I wasn't conceived from to two people's love. Rather I was formed in the earth and plucked from the ground when I was still but a small object that could fit into your pocket, and I would be lying if I didn't feel scared when I came into the open world. I didn't really know much about where I was or who I was if that makes sense to you, the only thing I knew was that I had something inside of me waiting to come out in full blossom. In order for that to happen though I had to wait for someone to come and pick me from where I was. A place I don't really remember too much of, I only remembered the loud noises of people passing by, and someone telling the people about how me and what seemed to be others like me would be great additions to what they called a garden or that we would look nice in a yard. Kind of odd to hear for the first time, but I wasn't complaining, I actually couldn't complain literally. But I'm sure you already knew that, what I can tell you though is that it seemed to be taking forever for someone to come by and pick me, it almost made me feel like no one wanted me and had no use for me, luckily though such thoughts were short lived when who I like to call my father showed up. He was a light green turtle who had this tunic around him and was wearing what seemed to be a warm smile on his face not to mention the staff he was holding close to his side. As I looked at him I could tell he was going to pick one of us, we didn't know the purpose he would use for us, but I felt like it was going to be for a great one. I almost vividly remember how the conversation between him and the seller went and how he chose me out of so many, it went a little something like this.

"_Hello sir, how may I help you?" The vender who was a pig asked._

"_Hello there, I was just curious on what type of seeds you may be selling today?" The turtle asked with a soft smile, examine the seeds that were before him._

"_Well, today I got some blue berry seeds; I also have some tomato seeds, and some peach seeds." As the vender pointed to the selection of seeds and what seed belonged to which spot. _

"_Hmmmm, interesting choices," The turtle rubbed his chin with curiosity and began to wander what one he should get._

"_How about we go for a peach seed, after all, you can't go wrong with a peach." He said with a chuckle and began to look for the best seed that caught his eye. After taking a long hard look around the pile, one caught his eye as it was a nice and plump one. Not only that, but when he touched it he felt as though this seed was going to bring something to his life and others that will come after him._

"_Let's get this one my good sir," He said, handing the seed to the vender who placed it into a small bag._

"_That'll be a dollar please." The vender stated before he was paid and handed the bag over to its new owner and its contents. After an exchange of thank you's and goodbyes, the turtle had left the market and headed out._

So, there you have it, that's how I out of hundreds was picked and was on my way to my new home. A home where my father who I later learned was called Ooogway, a master of kung Fu and one of great peace in him, and never in my wildest dreams would of I thought I would become part of a symbol my father created. For as I grew on that side of the cliff looking over the valley that I would call my home and being able to watch the building of one of the greatest places that many people came to and would talk about among the valley, to be a part of the jade palace, I was so happy inside to be honest with you and I couldn't wait for the future and what lied ahead of it. Though there were great times at which I had like meeting my new people, one in particular who was a red panda named Shifu, I could see that this Shifu was like Oogway, he trained with passion in his heart and you could definably playa tune on that flute of his, so relaxing that was to hear. Also, seeing the formation of the very first furious five was something I won't ever forget, but I also won't forget the hardships and pains I have to witness and couldn't unseen. One of them is being Tai lung, an orphan cub that was taken in by Shifu and my father, the first time I seen him I thought he held great potential and was the kind of man that would make his foster father proud. I could remember one night when Tai lung was about 7 or eight years old and being excited to become this Dragon Warrior, a warrior that I heard was the most powerful of all warriors, if only though that small innocent cub could have known what lied ahead of him.

"_Ah man, this going to be so awesome!" A happy Tai lung said with excitement as he ran outside and to the cliff overlooking the valley._

"_Hey guess what Mr. Peach tree; I'm going train to be the greatest warrior ever!" Tai lung said as he looked at the tree and then onto the valley._

"_Just imagine, Tai Lung the mighty dragon warrior kicking the badies butt and making them run in fear. To protect the innocent and be a hero, what better dream could there be." As the young leopard gave a soft smile and placed his paw on the side of the peach tree, taking in soft breaths._

"_Most of all though, I can make papa proud of me, I feel like you and me are the same peach tree. We both don't know our parents and that we were both given a chance to show our potential. Just like how you were picked by grandpa Oogway I was chose by Shifu and I swear I'll do whatever it takes to make him happy." Tai lung said before he heard his father call him for dinner and ran back inside to fill his tummy._

Hearing such words from him almost makes me shed my leafs off, since that night he wasn't the same youngster and go happy kid. As you all know, that title drove him crazy and brought him and the family nothing but grief and sorrow, a sorrow that wept over the palace for some time. There were even times when I could hear Shifu sob a little in his room and there were times when he and I would just sit next to each other and gave at the night sky, I'd drop him a peach in hopes it would take away some of his tears but even with a soft and fuzzy peach in his hands, it couldn't shake the coldness from him and the guilt I could see emitting from him.

"_Tai lung," Shifu said softly as he looked at the peach in his hands and began to gently squeeze it._

"_I'm so sorry my son; I failed you as a father and as a master." As the tears began to fall from his eyes in both a heavy and steady flow that streamed down his cheeks and onto the ground he sat on._

"_If I only could have seen it coming and put a stop to it, now your gone and locked in a prison never to see that day light or to have a life of your own and I just hope one day, you can forgive me for all this, my one and only son." The red panda than sat up and threw the peach to the ground and headed back inside to get his mind off the subject._

In that moment I wish I could tell the red panda that it wasn't his fault, he was just doing what he thought was best for his son. That Tai lung had made the choice himself and unfortunately his choice led to where he was at that point in time, I almost began to wander if Shifu would ever find the strength to be able to move past the incident and look to for something new on the horizon. Luckily though, word about a small tiger cub was spreading throughout the valley and had reached Shifu's ears, and from what I had heard, the small cub had trouble fitting in with the other children at the orphanage due to what she was. It was a real shame to think that you would get teased just by what you were and nothing more, however though when hearing about this cub, I almost always saw Shifu leave the palace mostly every day. I assumed that like Tai lung, he was helping this cub through her troubles, and perhaps teaching her the ways of Kung Fu, but I could only guess at such things. Though every once in a while, I could see a smile on Shifu's face, perhaps his heart was filling back up with love and washing away the pain that was in it from his son, at least that's what I and my roots were hoping for. It wasn't until that one evening all my wanders and questions were answered, as I could distinctively hear a new voice in the palace, a voice that sounded of innocence and of happiness. I got my first good look at our new family member was being shown her new home and I was the last stop on the tour.

"_So Tigress, what do you think of your new home?" Shifu asked with a small smile on his face._

"_I love it master, not only is it big but it's also very quiet. I feel like I can finally show people who I really am, that I'm not a monster but a true warrior!" Tigress exclaimed with joy as she looked at the sun which started to set behind the horizon._

"_Something I know you will do my daughter and I'll make sure you can be the best warrior you can be. Perhaps even in time you can be the dragon warrior," Shifu said as he looked over at the small cub that looked back at him with a curious look on her face._

"_What's a dragon warrior master?" Tigress asked._

"_Well the dragon warrior is a warrior that has something to them that no other warrior may have. It's like having a strong will and a strong heart you could say, a guardian over all that's good," Shifu replied with softness in his voice._

"_Really? Well, I'll try my best to become that warrior for you master and to make you proud as your student." Tigress stated happily, Shifu had then chuckled and placed a hand on the tigers shoulder and began to lead her back inside for some supper which was some tofu._

It made me happy to see Shifu and this young cub together, I could almost see the good old days when he was with Tai lung, unfortunately though, the more I saw this cub train the more I saw Shifu's old self start to come out. If only I could have told Shifu that she needed a father more than a hardened master. For, that non love had spilled over into the once outgoing tiger, that smile she once wore had started to vanish with each passing day and what's more is that I hardly saw any emotions emit from her as if she was locking them all inside and didn't care for them. Something I had wish didn't happen because believe it or not, my father had gotten the idea about forming a new furious five for the valley of peace and having to travel around parts of China to do, I started to come to know the new members one by one as they came to train under master Shifu. After the one called Tigress came, a young snake named viper, sat under me. Tears stained her face as she spoke.

"_I miss my parents and sisters."_ she said sadly. I felt sorry for her, wishing my branches could hold her. Yet all I could do was listen and shake a peach down to her. A smile appeared on her face as she took the peach.

"_Thank you my friend,"_ she said happily. Of course she would not be the first to come to me.

Not long after, a bird named Crane came; with odd things he called paints and brushes.

"_Such a wonderful sight I want to paint you."_ He said smiling. I was deeply flattered to be captured on his canvas that I held my branches higher to show how wonderful I could be. Crane painted every detail and I was happy to help.

Then Mantis came working on his speed as he jumped on my branches. Trying to make it to the top of me, I didn't mind, I enjoyed the company and Mantis enjoyed the exercise. Lastly monkey came only to meditate and I offered him shade from the heat of the sun and food for his stomach. The best part of all though, was the pleasure of being to see them all work together and being able to work as a team or as one I should say. Little did I know though, that a new warrior was going to enter this palace, a warrior who I can say was someone who definably was someone with a good heart and just wanted to prove himself to his fellow masters and himself. Po was his name and to think that this panda would become the dragon warrior just through sheer luck or as my father said, it was destiny, unfortunately as many of you know, such a thing didn't sit well with the others, especially Shifu. As I can remember his first day in the training hall, hearing his groans of pain and more, it made me shiver my branches a bit, as they were not going easy on him. But you want to know the worst part of it all, that same night, he came to me in a depressed state as if the world was smashing him down only it was due to the five's words about him. Luckily though, my father had come in at just the right time to talk to the down panda that I might had made it his duty to almost pluck me clean of peaches. But what I remember most of though in their conversation was a single sentence Oogway said to the panda that had what I saw, let off a great amount that was on his chest. Anyways, I heard my father say this to Po.

"_Quit, don't quit? Noodles, don't noodles? You are too concerned about what was and what will be. There is a saying: yesterday is history, tomorrow is a mystery, but today is a gift. That is why it is called the "present."_ Something I felt was so true and wise, because instead of Po having to worry about so many things, he's just got to live in the present and to look forward down his path as a warrior. Both I and my father knew he had the heart and guts to do it; he just had to show it to the others and prove to them he was the dragon warrior. Unfortunately though, in order for him to unlock his potential Shifu had to believe in him and that wasn't going to happen until the passing of someone both near and dear to us, it was time for the person who gave us all the chance to live to leave us, my father.

It's a night I still remember to this day and I'm sure I won't ever forget, as I could remember how chill the air was and how Shifu was beginning for his master and friend to not leave him and as Shifu was feeling the pain of seeing his friend saying his goodbyes, he couldn't help but shed some tears and even though I couldn't cry with water, I could cry with the blossoms that I grew. So, after my father handed his staff over to the new master of the palace and with one last respectful bow, I let lose my cherry blossoms and engulfed him in them, because I was making sure he knew how grateful I was to him for everything, and I wanted to be the one to pass off his spirit into the sky above. It was so hard to do and to let go of him, but none of us can live in this world forever and we all must face loss, no matter how hard it is. With his passing though, things were changing for the better. Shifu had finally accepted Po as his student and was finally training him how he trained him I'm not sure but whatever the method he was using was working greatly as I could start see why he was the dragon warrior. He proved it even more though when he stood his ground against Tai lung, who was only a shell of evil and hatred for us all, and though the battle was vigorous by the sounds I heard coming from the valley. Po had prevailed in the battle by using what seemed to be a golden light that stretched across the valley, something I only came later to know as the Wuxi finger hold.

The thing was though, that after this battle, things were becoming light hearted around the palace. Po was accepted into the group and if I'm not mistaken I think he may have also opened up Tigress a little bit as I kind of started to see that once happy cub come back out into the world. Seeing all this made me happy and I knew somewhere up in the sky, Oogway was watching with proudness amongst his students. Now I would like to mention something, though times were peaceful for a bit a new threat had come in the form of a peacock named Shen, and unfortunately I have no idea how things went down between him and the others, the only thing I knew was that Po had found his peace and that he defeated Shen with it. I wish I could tell you more, but that's all I knew from that battle. I will say this though, that battle and journey everyone went on definably brought them closer together as a family, but also brought Po and Tigress together more and not in a friendly way but in a romantic way. Why do I say this? Well, it seemed the two connected well on the journey and dare I say even share some hugs which made me just want to throw my peaches everywhere in excitement. There was just one problem, those two weren't exactly all hyped up on to tell each other what the other was feeling, but with Po asking to talk to Tigress at me, I had the chance to help them out.

"_Po, you wanted to speak to me?"_ _Tigress said after she reached the peach tree._

"_Oh hey Tigress, come and sit down." Po said with a smile on his face, patting the ground next to him. Tigress had then walked over to the edge and took a seat next to Po._

"_Thank you, so what was it you wanted to talk about?" Tigress asked again, causing Po to rub his paws together._

"_Well I uh, I just wanted to uh," Po fumbled as he tried to get some words out._

Seeing him in such a stressful state, I decided to lend a helping hand and shake a peach off for him which landed in his lap.

"_Would you like a peach?" Po asked quickly before presenting it to the tiger that had a curious look on her face._

"_Sure, thank you Po." Tigress replied, gently taking the peach and taking a bite off of it. After that, there was a moment of silence between the two who both were looking over at the valley and the night sky. Fearing though, she may go back inside; Po took a breath and looked at her._

"_Tigress, sorry for being so lost with words right now, but the thing I want to tell you is something hard to say." Po admitted to the feline with a look of sorrow on his face. Seeing this, Tigress scouted over to the panda and looked at him in the eyes._

"_Po, whatever you want to say, just say it ok." Tigress told him gently._

"_Ok, well, ever since I was a cub I have been your and the others biggest admirer. I always dreamed of fighting alongside you guys, to fight alongside you Tigress. Right now, I'm living that dream, but I also feel like I'm missing something in all this and due to the events in Gongmen city, a new dream has formed din my mind and heart." He said as he looked lovingly at Tigress, whose heart began to beat quickly and could feel her mouth run dry._

"_What I'm trying to say is that, my dream is to be with you Ti, I really and I mean really like you a lot." Po stated, but after he did, he looked to the ground in fear of rejection._

"_You're saying you love me Po?" Tigress asked, getting a nod of the head as a response._

"_For the longest time, I haven't given much thought on love. I thought it wasn't for me, but I now see I was wrong to think that. For here before me is a man who I know would do anything for me, even if it's just talking and I'm happy to see before you Po, lies a women who would do anything for you." Tigress then grabbed the panda's paw and gently squeezed it._

"_I love you Po, and it would make me happy to be your feline." Tigress said with a loving smile, rubbing her head against the panda's chest._

"_I uh, I love you to Tigress and I'm glad I get to be your panda." Po had then lifted the tigers head up with his paws and brought his lips to hers all the while holding her close to the point she was sinking into his warm white fur_

That memory always gets to me in some form or another. Either way, I was happy for the two and after so many years of being here at the palace, love was finally in the air and from those two's love, came a baby cub, and even if I might not have seen them yet as the cub was born just last night, I know that, oh wait a minute, I think I see them coming out.

"Dumpling are you sure its ok for her to be outside." Tigress asked with worry, fearing Ti might be too hot outside.

"Its fine kitten, she'll be ok." Po said with a smile as he was holding a small pink bundle in his arms.

So it's a girl, oh I can't wait to see how she looks.

"I'm just making sure honey," Tigress replied as she and Po walked up to the peach tree.

"I know Tigress and I'm glad you do," Po stated with a smile, giving a small kiss on the feline's cheek. When he did though, the small little bundle began to groan, revealing a small tiger cub with white and black marks on her face and had yellow eyes.

Oh my goodness, she looks so cute and just like her parents.

"Hey their Rose, did our little angel have a nice nap?" Po asked, only for the cub to sneeze a little and to let out a yawn, causing her parents to laugh a bit.

"I'd take that as a yes." Tigress said as she kissed the cub's forehead. The cub had then begun to look around her surroundings but when she locked eyes onto one of the peaches, she started to stretch out her little arms.

"You want a peach Rose?" Po asked before he gently grabbed a peach off of the tree and gave it to Rose who began to play with it and maw on it.

"A lot of fond memories from this tree hu Po." Tigress said softly.

"Most certainly my love and I bet our little girl here will make found memories here to. But for now, I think it's best we get her inside before it gets warmer," With Tigress nodding her head in agreement, the two began to head back inside, but not before the cub waved her paws to the tree.

By little one, it was nice to meet you. Ah, I can feel the times getting better already you guys, and I hope they will. I sometimes wonder if Oogway didn't pick me, where would I be as of right now and would I even be here at all? I certainly hope so, but I know in my roots if I was somewhere else, I wouldn't of have had the experiences I have had so far and meet the people I have met, it's funny thing destiny is, and I hope destiny will have more in store for me on the coming years, but for right now, I wish you all a farewell and a thank you for listening to some of these stories this old tree just had to tell you.

**Phew, well thank you guys for reading this story and I want to give a shout out to Lady Shadow92 for helping me write the story and coming up ideas for it. Also, if you guys want to, leave a review telling us what you thought about it, thanks.**


End file.
